


The Surface of Our Dreams

by lionheartedbeings



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Bandom - Freeform, Electronic music, Elements, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Magic Swords, Major character death - Freeform, Music, Romance, Strong Language, Worlds, edm rpf, powers, really emotional shit, some sensuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedbeings/pseuds/lionheartedbeings
Summary: Hugo and Porter embark on a journey to find lost friends, music, a world within a world, shelter, and the reason why they're stuck in an unknown world with no memories of the past. Please be warned of major character death and graphic violence, strong language, some sensuality, and long periods without updates.





	The Surface of Our Dreams

He opened his eyes, facing a whole world of beautiful colors, glitching before his eyes, shimmering and sparkling beautifully. What was this place? What was his name? He seemed to have forgotten. He was sitting already, and on his feet in seconds. The glowing Technicolor water splashed over the edge of a river nearby, and he felt so at peace… so free!

He laughed for the first time in what felt like a long time, running to the water and jumping in. The azure water parted around him as he plummeted, still laughing, bubbles of air rising to the surface, escaping like his worries, the dark circles under his eyes meaning nothing anymore. He could feel a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like a tingling. And he felt happy, for the first time in a long time. He burst through the surface of the water, beads of the liquid rolling off of him as his elated laughter filled the mountain tops. He had never felt this good in so long.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. The top of the mountain he was on fell into a sheer cliff, and below, the valley was invisible, covered by a thick white blanket of thousands of fluffy clouds. Spirals and crags of other mountains appeared from amidst the fog. The river he had been playing in gave way to a waterfall that dropped off the cliff. Sometimes things would glitch or change shape for a moment, colors splattering like paint on a new canvas. He took it all in with a sense of wonder rising in his chest that made his heart flutter with renewed life. He couldn’t remember being so happy since… since…

His mind suddenly went blank, eyes dim, and everything around him began to melt to black. He was grasping for a memory he could not find… nothing but the feeling of pain. He felt himself falling; glitchy beads of water flying into the air above him as he fell straight through wat had been solid ground moments before.

Numb. That’s all he felt, all he was. His tears began to join the water from the river, floating away. Screaming, he fell and fell and fell and fell.

And then it stopped. He blinked, shaking, shutting his eyes as he felt himself slowly pulled away from whatever had held him captive. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in someone’s arms, being held back from a swirling mass of darkness.

“What did you do?” A soft voice reached his ears as he looked at the writhing black cloud.

“I remembered.” He said quietly, taking refuge in this stranger’s arms.

The other softly pulled away and sat him down under a tree. “Hold on.”

He barely had a chance to glimpse his savior’s face before he turned around and charged at the black mass of negativity. He watched in astonishment as the other boy drew a solid blue sword of pure light and color and stabbed the dark creature through one of its sides. The creature, if that’s what it was, vanished in seconds, but a sharp pain suddenly appeared in his chest. He coughed and ended up on all fours, shaking. The other boy ran over and helped him up.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Uh, not really.”

The other suddenly whacked his forehead with his palm. “I’m so stupid. I’m Porter. And you…?”

“Hugo.” He found himself say automatically.

Porter smiled at Hugo and helped him walk a bit. “Are you new here?”

“Yeah, you?” Hugo said, suddenly aware he had a thick accent, much different than Porter’s. But it did not matter. Wherever they were was a world where neither of their home countries existed.

“I’ve been here longer than I’d like to have been.” Porter said ambiguously.

Hugo saw Porter was the same age as he was, give or take some years. He had black hair, pale skin, and he wore a simple cream colored sweater and jeans. Hugo looked down and realized his clothes were still soaked through. He blushed a little at his stupidity of jumping in a river, in an unknown world, not knowing when he could find dry clothes, or if they would dry in the heat. He tried to lean his weight off of Porter, but he felt intense pain as he did. He stumbled a little, and Porter stopped to let him regain his balance, looking worried. They continued to walk again through thick forest that Porter seemed to know the way through.

“What was that thing?” Hugo asked, even though he didn’t want to know.

“I don’t know. You created it.” Porter answered softly.

“But you knew how to fight it off.” Hugo pressed, hoping for answers.

Porter looked away, his face red. “That was the first time I’ve tried that, actually.”

“But why’d you save me if you knew you might fail?”

Porter looked sad, and Hugo regretted his words, even though he didn’t know why. He didn’t answer at first, but Hugo noticed the grip around his waist tightened a little.

“Instinct, I guess.” Porter mumbled. Hugo didn’t believe him but kept quiet.

The trees gave way to a clearing, where Porter stopped and helped Hugo to sit down on a log. He started to walk away, but Hugo caught his wrist. He started to speak, but the words caught in his throat. Porter wouldn’t meet his eyes and tried to pull his arm away, and in that moment, Hugo knew that Porter was going to leave him already, alone, in this clearing, in a world he didn’t know.

Hugo’s grip went slack, and Porter didn’t have to wrench himself free to walk towards the center of the clearance. As he went, Hugo caught himself staring at Porter, the way he walked, the way his hair caught on the breeze, and fluffed with every step… the way his clothes fit loosely on his frame. Hugo blinked, visibly shaking his head. He looked at the ground, his face burning. _What the hell?_ He thought.

He looked up again to see that Porter hadn’t left. His arms were raised to the sky and suddenly, he shuddered as the ground began to shake. He knelt to the earth, leaving his palms flat against it, filling him with bright blue light, like that of his sword, and from the ground rose a temple-like building. It kept going and going until suddenly the clearing began to rise too. Hugo shrieked for a second, and then blushed furiously out of embarrassment.

The shaking stopped and Hugo realized Porter had somehow summoned this huge building as a place for them to stay. He wasn’t deserting him yet! Hugo turned to smile at Porter, who was standing across the clearing. Porter managed to give Hugo a double thumbs up before promptly falling to his knees, unconscious.

  Hugo got up, ignoring his pain, trying to get to the inanimate body of his new friend. _Why should I care so much about a boy I just met?_ Hugo thought, then remembered that this boy had saved his life without even knowing him. He tried his best to run, falling several times, but managing to keep pressing forward.

Porter looked even paler and was shaking violently. Hugo gently rolled him onto his back, trying to awaken him. “Porter?” He whispered.

Porter didn’t move. Hugo attempted to pick him up, but the pain erupted in his chest again. He fell to his knees next to Porter, heaving, and finally coughing up blood on the ground beneath him. It glitched and splattered like the other colors around them as he sobbed heavily into the grass.

Porter stirred slightly. Hugo looked over at him quickly.

“Porter?”

Porter’s eyes opened at the sound of his name. He looked over at Hugo and a look of extreme concern crossed his face.

“Hugo, what happened?” He almost shrieked, helping Hugo back to his knees. He lightly brushed aside Hugo’s messy and wet hair that had gotten in his eyes.

“I don’t even know.” Hugo managed. Porter tried to lift Hugo up, but his knees gave out and he hit the ground again.

“Can you walk?” Porter asked, defeated. Hugo nodded. He didn’t know for sure, but he knew that there was no other option.

 The two managed to stumble to the door to the temple, where Porter rested his hand against the door and it glitched away, vanishing. They stumbled inside, exhausted just as the door reappeared, slamming shut. It was dark. Hugo shivered with the cold from the room. Porter again pressed his hand to the wall, and the lights immediately came on, revealing a fairly normal interior.

“Let’s get you some dry clothes.” Porter said, his voice even softer than before.

Hugo had forgotten he was completely soaked and looked at himself in embarrassment. He could feel color rising in his cheeks and he tried not to make it noticeable.

“I have some clothes you can borrow. Come on.”  Porter said, taking Hugo’s hand and the two exhaustedly trudged up the stairs.

“So what is this place?” Hugo asked, attempting to ignore the pain he was in. Every step felt like shards of glass being pressed into his chest.

“This? This is some old monument I found when I first got here a while back. I had some friends back then but they left on their own.”

“No, I mean, where are we?” Hugo asked.

Porter shrugged. “I dunno, one day I was… I was in a different world than this. The next. I was here. I don’t remember it much. A lot of stress. Not nearly as much as you had though.”

“Is that what the creature was?” Hugo asked. The stairs never seemed to end. He focused on Porter’s shoulder blades in front of him to keep his mind off the pain. _Out of all the things… shoulder blades._ Hugo visibly cringed. He barely knew Porter. Why was he acting this awkward? Must’ve been the new world and scenarios, Hugo convinced himself.

“More or less.” Porter said.

Porter hauled himself up the final few steps. He collapsed at the top, taking in shuddering gasps for air.

“Fuck,” Hugo heard him breathe. Something about it made goosebumps crawl up his arms.

Hugo made it to the top of the stairs and offered a hand to Porter. Porter’s face looked red for a moment but he took Hugo’s hand and got to his feet.

“What happened to you?” Hugo asked.

“I used all my strength to summon this place. I used to have my friends to help me but after they left I had to do it myself.” Porter sighed, leading Hugo down hallway after hallway. “I sort of just stayed here for months, exploring the shit out of it. I kinda went crazy. I got lost a lot. I missed being with people, and keeping this place leeched all my energy. It’s beautiful here. Then I found you.”

Hugo instantly felt irritated at whoever had left Porter here on his own. He could picture him wandering the halls, crying for help.

“I won’t leave you.” Hugo said, almost fiercely.

“That’s what they said.” Porter mumbled, his face suddenly going blank. He opened a door to another room and led Hugo in. It looked like a regular bedroom except different. It was… too perfect. Pristine. Not clean, not dirty, but lived in. The room smelt like cinnamon and kind of sweet. Hugo loved it.

“Well, uh… pick whatever you want. The restroom’s in there.” Porter pointed to a door hidden behind piles and piles of random shit Porter kept in his room. “Do whatever the hell you need. Get dried off n’ all that good shit.”

Hugo noticed the more tired Porter got, the more he swore excessively. He smirked, then realized he had smirked and blushed. Porter’s face was red too as he looked at the state of his room. Hugo thought it was perfect.

He looked at the dresser and opened a couple drawers, grabbing a plain t-shirt and some jeans that looked the right size. He wasn’t about to use some other guy’s underwear, even though his were soaked through from his jump in the lake. He wasn’t that gay. Or maybe he was, but he couldn’t show Porter that. His face went red again.

Hugo quickly went to the restroom to change. Out of curiosity, he pressed the shirt to his face, taking in the scent. It was the sweet cinnamon smell, and tugging at the back of his mind, he felt he recognized it from before… _this_. Someone… who made him feel safe.

Hugo sighed, drying off and putting on the clothes Porter had let him borrow. He opened the door, feeling way better. “Hey Porter where should I put these–”

Hugo cut himself off. Porter was floating.

He was sitting midair, his eyes shut, and hands over his ears. Tears streamed freely from his eyes, floating around the room.

“What the hell…” Hugo breathed. It was sad but intoxicating – the glow coming from Porter’s chest, the tears floating, and Porter’s thick black hair floating in an invisible breeze… he was beautiful.

And Hugo blushed again. He couldn’t come to terms with the fact that he already had a thing for this boy he barely knew. He just couldn’t help it. He shook his head and walked over to him, grabbing a hold of his ankle. And suddenly, Hugo wasn’t in Porter’s room.

Hugo jumped and let go of Porter’s ankle, falling onto the carpeted floor. He had heard music – beautiful music – and seen a world more amazing than anything he could fathom. Hugo reached up to grab Porter’s leg again, but suddenly  Porter fell from the air and landed on Hugo. He could feel something was definitely going to hurt for a  while.  

“Merde!” Hugo swore in a language he didn’t realize he knew. It wasn’t what Porter spoke. It was… different. Beautiful. Less harsh and more familiar.

“What the fuck Hugo?” Porter groaned, getting up. Both of them suddenly jumped.

“Mon dieu, I’m so sorry!” Hugo attempted to help Porter but he pulled away, blood freely flowing from his nose. His lips were bleeding too, which he had bitten when Hugo elbowed him in the nose.

Porter ran to the bathroom, tears continuing to fall, but for an entirely different reason than before.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – ”

“Ibts okay jutht thut up.” Porter said in a panicked voice. He looked scared. Hugo walked next to him, trying to survey the damage.

“Let me see it.” He said, turning Porter’s face to look at him.

As he did, he felt energy drain from his body and he stumbled, catching the sink for support.

“Are you okay?” Porter asked, then let out a yelp of surprise.

Hugo looked up at him, confused.

“Hugo, you healed my nose! Holy shit dude!” Porter laughed, embracing him roughly. “Thanks man.”

“Uh, no problem?” Hugo questioned himself. How had he done it? He could smell the cinnamon again.

Porter looked at Hugo’s growing exhaustion. “Hey, you need some rest. You can crash on my bed. I’ll sleep later.

“You sure?” Hugo asked nervously.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead.” Porter gave Hugo a smile and Hugo almost smirked again. Porter was so cute, Hugo decided. He coughed as he choked on his own saliva out of forgetting how to breathe.

“You okay?” Porter laughed.

Hugo’s face flushed. “I’m fine. I’m gonna go to sleep, uh, now. Thanks.”

Porter grinned and left the room. Hugo climbed up on the bed. It smelt of the cinnamon smell that accompanied Porter. He was asleep in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on this website, so please let me know what you think! I'll take any critiques or suggestions into consideration. Thank you for taking the time to read! I probably won't have the chance to update much because of school when it starts again, but I promise I will finish this fic, eventually. I might throw in some drawings if I have time ;-;


End file.
